


小王子ABO第三篇

by Eternally_posion



Series: abo [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, all汉, 澈汉 - Freeform, 珉汉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, all汉 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 珉汉 - Relationship
Series: abo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923838
Kudos: 1





	小王子ABO第三篇

3

尹净汉没有太在意身体上隐约的不适，在房间里穿好制服打底用的白衣白裤，被人服侍着换上繁杂的帝国皇室传统服饰。

低着头调整着头上沉重的皇冠的角度，尹净汉慢步走到会客厅，洪知秀已经整装待发的坐在那里了。

“好冷哦，不想出门。”洪知秀委屈的蜷着一双极修长的腿，闷闷不乐的把好看的下巴搭在膝盖上，装作非常虚弱的团成了一团。

尹净汉也是个怕冷体质，不过看到洪知秀习惯性的朝着自己撒娇，就顺着他的意思帮他围好酒红色的披风，“如果母亲在，看到你这样又会嫌弃你娇气了。”

洪知秀鼓起脸，假装很生气，最后被自己逗笑道：“走吧，去完成母亲给的任务。”

跟在洪知秀身后的尹净汉看着穿着王子制服的高大背影，高挑挺拔的身材轻而易举的撑起了皇族的气场。

出现在媒体镜头前的洪知秀，找不出一丝刚才在家里懒懒散散的样子，笑容大气得体，又变成人前那个闪闪发光，最受欢迎的皇子。

看着一如既往优秀的洪知秀，尹净汉反而变得紧张起来，如果是自己一人出席皇室的活动还好，但是和洪知秀在一起，自己的不足会马上暴露出来。

洪知秀发现尹净汉的紧张和浓郁的快要成型的自卑，抚慰的拍了拍尹净汉，为他打开车门，细心的挡住尹净汉头顶，绅士的扶着尹净汉上了座驾之后，自己才坐上前面的轿车。

为了与国民互动，皇室轿车的开窗角度也是有十分严格的规定的。从皇宫出发由帝国大道驶向建国纪念广场，全长用飞船三分钟左右的路线，轿车需要以严格的速度标准，花费三十分钟。

出发前尹净汉收到了崔胜澈发来的消息，听到话语里全是给自己打气、让自己不要紧张的意思，尹净汉不由自主的浅浅微笑起来。

大贵族家庭的崔胜澈也是乘坐轿车，只不过和皇族隔了一点距离。

而作为准宇宙军的金珉奎被总理大臣老爷子要求参加近卫兵的选拔，非常没有悬念的选拔上了，现在正全身披着古时近卫军的铠甲和一匹雪白的独角兽大眼瞪小眼。

  
随着汽车驶出皇宫，进入帝国大道，在道路两旁翘首以盼、等候已久的国民出现在尹净汉的视线中，两旁是骑着高大独角兽雄姿英发的近卫军骑兵团。

看了看骑兵团同样的穿着和装备，尹净汉放弃了想要在里面找到金珉奎的想法。

尹净汉看着窗外国民们的脸上是尊敬又友善的笑容，紧张感消退下去，礼貌的微笑起来朝着外面挥手回礼。

空中的飞艇上是实时播报的新闻媒体，真实的将巡礼中每一幕拍下并传播到帝国的每家每户。

在行驶途中尹净汉觉得自己的身体越来越不对劲，在下雪的天气里居然全身发热起来，热意不断的涌向小腹，头变得很昏沉，身体甚至无力起来。

尹净汉一直以为最近的自己因为强烈的降温开始有点感冒，但是现在陌生的情形让从没有过发情期的尹净汉也大概知道自己可能是发情热突然爆发了。

也许外面大量的alpha近卫兵的信息素成为了爆发的诱因。

人群里的未婚alpha和近卫兵中少数意志力薄弱、抵抗信息素能力不合格的近卫兵也被空气中突然爆发出来的omega信息素的浓郁味道吸引到失去理智，他们疯狂的围住信息素的源头，甚至从开启的车窗中伸进手去想要捉住那个罪恶源头的omega。

尹净汉的司机作为beta闻不到信息素的味道，但是从后视镜中看到小王子的样子，也猜到了事情的原因，训练有素的快速反应过来关闭了所有车窗，但是车的四周都被人群围住了，寸步难移。

车外被迫发情的alpha们即使被关闭了车窗也继续疯狂的拉着车门，砸着车窗，完全屈服在了最原始的信息素诱惑之下。

尹净汉完全陷入了欲望的渴求状态，全身发软无力到失去抵抗的能力，身体因为强烈的欲望颤抖起来，从瘙痒的后穴中不断流出温热的液体，他渐渐能感受到自己的裤子变得粘腻濡湿起来。

完全陌生到可怕的状态让从来没有经历过发情的尹净汉害怕起来，他混沌的头脑里除了自己把母亲交给他的任务亲手搞砸了之外只有金珉奎和崔胜澈的身影。

在仿佛能把人吞噬掉的巨大欲望之中，对无能的自己陷入了深深的自责当中，他难受的睡倒在后座上，全身颤抖着蜷缩起来，咬着唇不让自己因为欲望而呻吟出声，拼命遏止住想要将手指伸入瘙痒的后穴里揉弄的欲望。

已经很难看了，不想再把丑态暴露在他人面前。

“我……没事，开车，想办法……甩掉他们。”

全身发热到感觉氧气都变得稀薄起来，他企图张开嘴呼吸，剧烈的喘息使得口水不由自主的从嘴角滑落下来。

发烫的眼尾已经变得通红，欲望的折磨使得他难受的流出大量眼泪，加上已经湿出一大片水迹的裤子。

尹净汉因为发情，整个人湿透，狼狈到全身都是体液。

突然车窗上的拉扯和敲击声戛然而止，随后是后座两侧的车门同时被猛然打开，外面的寒风夹着小雪吹进了车内，同时侵入车内的还有两种夹杂在一起的熟悉的alpha信息素味道。

空气里的alpha信息素比任何时候还要浓烈。

是海水与咖啡的味道。

不知道是寒风的刺激还是alpha信息素的刺激，尹净汉的身体剧烈的颤抖起来。

他吃力的从后座上抬起头看向同时从两边车门进入的侵略者。

直到因为发情热而滚烫的皮肤接触到侵略者残留着室外温度的衣料。

尹净汉才安心的像是满足又像是渴望的泄出了忍耐已久的第一声呻吟。

两扇车门被一前一后关上，又变回封闭空间的后座，瞬间被入侵的alpha信息素充满。

入目是睡倒在后座全身不断痉挛的尹净汉，他的臀部穴口位置的白色制式西裤的布料上已经是一大片明显的水渍，皇冠掉落在一边，浅褐色的软发已经被汗水打湿，凌乱的贴在白皙的脸颊上。

淫乱又诱人的景色，空气里浓到能凝出蜜的枫糖信息素味道，无一不刺激到崔胜澈和金珉奎的信息素水平飙升。

“去白鸟湖，快，没时间了。”崔胜澈压下心里被信息素挑起的凶猛欲望，冷静的朝着前面司机命令之后关上了前后座的隔板。

摆脱了围阻的汽车飞速的脱出车队，驶出了帝国大道，沿着小道，开足马力朝着白鸟湖的方向驶去，万人空巷的新年，即使一路无阻，也要花十分钟左右的时间才能到达近郊的白鸟湖公馆。

崔胜澈跪坐在座椅上，抱起神志已经被欲望绑架的尹净汉，让他面向自己，埋下身侧着头含住尹净汉滚烫的嘴唇，将湿滑的舌头顶入，吮吸着尹净汉的上唇，同时双手伸到他颈间，轻轻为尹净汉解开披风的链条。

金珉奎看到崔胜澈抢了先机，非常不爽，循着本能想要去抢夺崔胜澈怀里的尹净汉，刚要靠近就被同样处于被迫发情状态的崔胜澈一拳揍向靠近的金珉奎。

从本性里残留着为了夺取交配权和繁衍权的欲望，被迫发情状态的alpha几乎是独占欲、战斗力和暴力值最高的状态。

“我忍你很久了，金珉奎。”崔胜澈把发情中的尹净汉护在怀里，丝毫不想让他的尹净汉被崔胜澈触碰到。

平时金珉奎的越界他都忍下来了，但是此时他不会再退让。

金珉奎用舌尖顶了顶被牙齿磕破的口腔内壁，不屑的笑了起来，海水似的眼里，全是积蓄的怒火，如雷暴时分的海域。

“第二次了，崔胜澈。”用手指抹了抹嘴角，金珉奎的笑里全是蔑视的意味，“上次，是我有错，我不还手， 但是这次！”，金珉奎话音未落，仿佛被激怒的猎豹一样，爆发出全力起身朝着崔胜澈挥拳而去。

“……别……别打了，好吗？”尹净汉不安的呻吟制止住了金珉奎的暴行，他难受的把额头抵在崔胜澈的肩上，微微偏着头，一双发红的水润眼睛带着罕见的怒意瞪向身后暴怒中的金珉奎。

金珉奎被瞪的仿佛被定格，讪讪的收回举在空中的手，脸上的怒意瞬间褪去，换而是满脸的委屈还带着犯错后的可怜兮兮。

金珉奎不知所措慌张道：“净汉，我……”

突然的急刹车打断了三人不同寻常的气氛。

“好了，别打了别打了，到了到了。”发福微胖的中年司机大叔满头大汗、急急忙忙的下车给后座上三个要翻天的小年轻开门。

“内亲王殿下，你得管管他们，别在闹下去了。我的小祖宗们，进去再说，这外面这么多媒体。”

崔胜澈看了眼还在装委屈的金珉奎，二话不说就一手托起尹净汉湿透的屁股，抱起他往公馆里走，还细心的用酒红色的披风裹在尹净汉身上，遮住尹净汉已经湿透的西裤。  
  
即使是再快的速度，汽车也敌不过媒体飞艇的速度，白鸟湖的上空已经聚集了媒体，崔胜澈抱着尹净汉看着天空中不断亮起的闪光灯，走到门前的控制面板前，用公馆唯二的许可身份，打开了公馆的隐私空防，单侧可视的透明屏障慢慢合上阻挡一切想要窥视的目光与镜头。

满意的看着已经在公馆恭候多时的自己的人手，赞许的朝着他们点了点头，仿佛一个胜利登顶的王者一般，阔步抱着尹净汉进到两人的婚房之内。

为了能够给尹净汉带来一次完美的发情期初体验，也为了能够在温馨的环境里迎接他和尹净汉第一个宝宝，他从得到预测通知起，就开始着手准备，和白鸟湖中皇室的守卫做好了滴水不漏的交接，精密的策划几乎把所有可以想到的突发情况都考虑了进去，当然包括金珉奎这个不安定因素。

金珉奎说的什么公平竞争，他从一开始就压根儿没当作一回事。

除了尹净汉始终属于他的结局，他从没有想过其他的可能。

今天结束之后，胜负既定。

金珉奎被崔胜澈的手下拦在了门外，公馆的系统里除了尹净汉和崔胜澈，没有他的权限，他家族的人手也没有办法进入到公馆里。

他只能眼睁睁的看着尹净汉被崔胜澈抱走，金珉奎着急又无助的暴怒起来，他此时像一头陷入生死绝境的雄狮，被强大的对手碾压到恼羞成怒，只剩下将眼前一切的敌意撕碎的混沌意志。

尹净汉全身像是被火烧一般只能将下巴搭在崔胜澈的肩膀上，在房门关闭的最后一秒，他无力的抬起已经失神的眼睫，入目是金珉奎与崔胜澈的守卫打作一团的混乱景象。

他被崔胜澈温柔的轻放在卧室的大床边，被欲望燃烧到发烫的脑袋里几乎忘记刚刚发生的事情，整个人头脑昏沉到仿佛进入了无知觉的状态。

直到上衣被完全剥掉，长靴被慢慢解开，完全濡湿的白色西裤被从湿漉漉的屁股上剥落下来，接触到柔软的被褥，尹净汉才恢复了一点力气。

全身赤裸的暴露在灯光下，尹净汉条件反射的想要蜷缩起身体。

崔胜澈被尹净汉诱人又浓郁的信息素味道刺激到根本坚持不住一如既往的温柔力道，他像发疯一样凶狠的去咬吻尹净汉的嘴唇。

不断变换着角度的深入，尹净汉被吻得快要窒息，他求饶一般的发出呜咽，两人混合到一起的唾液慢慢从嘴角滑落，蜿蜒的流入利琦的颈侧。

直到尹净汉开始用力推拒身上的崔胜澈，他才放过他。

崔胜澈看着身下不断喘息可怜兮兮的尹净汉，满怀爱意的笑了起来，心里软的像是要融化了一样，他努力克服信息素的影响，让自己变回原来的样子。

比前次温柔百倍的再次俯身下去，亲吻尹净汉的侧脸。

“珉奎他……”，尹净汉不安的再次推拒起来，“别让人打他好吗？”

崔胜澈闻言，放在尹净汉身体两侧的手臂撑起身来，一双满怀情欲的碧绿的眼眸笑看着尹净汉，“他们不是珉奎的对手，别担心。”，安抚性的用手捧起尹净汉的脸颊，拇指缱绻的划过尹净汉泛着红晕的侧脸。

“算我求你。”尹净汉咬着牙，浑身颤抖的用手按握住了在自己脸颊上抚摸的大掌，已经到了发情期初潮的尹净汉变得愈加渴望被贯穿，他用超越常人的意志努力的让自己冷静，让自己的大脑不再陷入欲望随波逐流，只是为了金珉奎。

闻言崔胜澈脸上的笑意冷却下来，他静静的看着眼前尹净汉明明难受到落泪却坚持要忍住欲望的样子，又恍然大悟，莫名笑了起来，笑容里没有之间的温柔只剩下挥散不去的不甘心。

“尹净汉，你难道没有发现，其实你一直喜欢着珉奎？”

此刻的被拆穿的尹净汉甚至觉得没有正面直对崔胜澈的勇气，他愧疚的侧过头去，没有回答，算是默认。

“我一直希望这句话永远不要从我的嘴里告诉你，但是，我从很小的时候就发现你们其实是相互喜欢着的。只是你对身边人的感情非常迟钝、金珉奎他又是一个不擅于表达情感的人。”

崔胜澈说话时是笑着的，碧绿的眼眸里是看不出的情绪。

“所以，我一心自私的不想让你们发现对方的爱意，至少我不会亲口告诉你。”

“我的存在很好笑吧。”

尹净汉闻言着急的回头看着崔胜澈，他想要反驳崔胜澈的话，但是他却看见了崔胜澈明明笑着却比哭还难过的神情。

“净汉，你有喜欢过我吗？”崔胜澈碧绿的眼睛被泪水充斥的模糊起来，一滴滚烫的泪水滴落在尹净汉的脸颊上。

尹净汉的脸庞仿佛要被崔胜澈的泪水灼伤，一阵强烈的疼痛袭上他的心脏，他觉得此刻的自己，这样糟蹋崔胜澈的爱意的自己不可饶恕。

“我爱你，胜澈。”尹净汉颤抖着伸出双手，捧住崔胜澈泪湿的俊脸，抬着身子凑近吻掉崔胜澈脸颊上的泪珠，“我因为有一个好的出生，我才能和你这样优秀的人相遇， 如果我只是一个普通人，可能一辈子都没有机会和你这样完美的人搭上话吧。”

“从永夜星回来之后，我就下了决定，我不配和你们任何一个人在一起，我买好了抑制剂，可这次发情却提前了……”

“你们值得一个全心全意爱你的人，他的眼里会只有你，只爱你。”

“但他们都不是你。”崔胜澈吻住尹净汉的嘴，把他的后话都堵回了嘴里，湿热的吻里全是泪水的味道。

“净汉，我们三个人在一起吧。”崔胜澈又像是释怀又像是不甘心的下定决心道，“如果能让我和你在一起，我不介意珉奎的加入。”

“三个人？”

“嗯。”

结果，我还是没有赢得胜利。

平局。

金珉奎在客厅里满身是伤的看着屏幕里卧室里的一切。

等待着属于他和崔胜澈两人的比赛结果

在他听到尹净汉自卑到甚至要用抑制剂来度过发情期的时候他心疼的仿佛是被万剑刺穿。

抑制剂在帝国是禁用药物，它会给omega带来无法治疗的伤害，严重的甚至导致omega失去信息素，终身不孕。

万幸他的尹净汉发情期提早了。

金珉奎看了看自己满身的伤痕，崔胜澈大概真的很讨厌他，虽然说好装装样子，但是他的手下还是朝着他下了全力。

崔胜澈：为了让害羞又封建的小净汉和我们在一起，我也是费劲了心思，世界欠我一个奥斯卡。

金珉奎：妈的，说好的演戏呢，打这么重，你们是不是对假打有什么误解。

尹净汉：最佳投入被套路奖。


End file.
